Chef Nagi and his Trusty Assistant Omi!
by Lela-chan and Lenn-neechan
Summary: Nagi has his own cooking show, Omi wears a French maid outfit and they make great food! Or something... Hee, hee, watch out, kinky Nagi!


_**Chef Nagi and his Trusty Assistant Omi!**_  


* * *

From out of nowhere, a cheesy theme song begins to play! 

_Who floats stuff in the kitchen?   
It's Nagi! It's Chef Nagi!   
Who wears the cool pink apron?   
It's Nagi! It's Chef Nagi!   
Who gets the cute assistant?   
Unagi, no Chef Nagi! And his Trusty Assistant Omi!_

From the left side of the stage, Nagi skips onto the stage, wearing a stylish white chef's suit, even the hat! 

"You know what I'm gonna do?!" the brunette calls out to the audience. 

"What, Chef Nagi?!" the wild audience replies. 

Nagi stretches just so, and says, "I'm gonna cook for you!" 

The audience goes wild, screaming at the top of its lungs. "YAY!" 

Nagi, now standing behind a counter, makes a gesture towards the side of the stage that he entered from. "And this is my Trusty Assistant Omi!" 

Omi enters to the cheer of the audience, waving black and white pompoms like a cheerleader. He receives some wolf-whistles for the near-kinky French maid uniform he's wearing, complete with the white apron. He waves his pompoms at the audience. 

Nagi smirks at the blond. "Hello, baby." 

"Hello, Chef Nagi!" Omi answers, waving his pompoms. 

"Huh? Right. I'm the Chef, and this is my show!" Nagi says, striking a triumphant pose, Omi doing a little cheerleading number in the background. "And I'm gonna cook you stuff!" 

"YAY!" the audience cheers, practicing about the only word in its vocabulary. 

Chef Nagi proceeds to put on a pink apron. It says "ayashii" (= when something's fishy) and has a cartoon fish below the hiragana. Once it's on right, he proceeds to inform the audience: "Today I'm going to make Swedish pancakes for me and my Trusty Assistant Omi!" 

Omi waves his pompoms, looking generally yummy. 

And here comes the recipe! 

Chef Nagi instructs: "This will serve one to two person/s! First you need a bowl." A bowl floats into place on the counter in front of Chef Nagi. "And then you need a whisk." He turns to Omi. "Whisk." 

Omi hands him a whisk, saying, "Whisk!" with the utmost cheer. 

"Then you crack one egg into the bowl. Omi, egg." 

Omi hands Chef Nagi an egg. "Egg!" 

The egg cracks itself in the bowl. Chef Nagi nods and continues. "Then you mix 1 1/4 dl of milk with the egg. Omi, milk." 

"Milk!" Omi says, pouring said amount of milk into the bowl. The whisk beats the milk and egg into a gooey substance. 

"Next," Chef Nagi says, "comes the flour. We'll put 1 1/4 dl of that into the bowl as well. Remember, that in the end, there will be one egg per 1 1/4 dl of flour, and always twice as much milk as flour! Omi, flour." 

"Flour!" the blond says, putting the flour into the bowl. He gets some smeared on his cheek, but doesn't notice. The audience goes "awwww". 

"Then," Nagi continues, taking his time to check Omi's behind as the blond bends down to fix his socks, "1/4 of a teaspoon of salt, and just as much sugar goes into the mix! Remember that the sugar isn't necessary, but if you're doing these for dessert and not for crêpes, then they're tastier with sugar! Omi, -" 

"Already done!" the cheery blond says, waving his pompoms. 

Impressed, Chef Nagi says, "Go Omi!" 

"YAY!" the audience says in one voice. 

Omi waves his pompoms and does a little cheering number. 

"Now you whip it up until it's smooth," Chef Nagi instructs and the whisk moves on its own accord. "Then you add 1 1/4 dl of milk, remember what I told you earlier! Melt 1/2 tablespoon of butter and mix in as well. Whip some more, then turn on the stove and put the fry pan on! Omi, fry pan!" 

"Fry pan!" Omi says, but has some trouble lifting the heavy thing. Suddenly, the fry pan flies up into the air and onto the stove. Omi waves his pompoms and cheers Chef Nagi. 

"Okay!" Chef Nagi says. "Let a small piece of butter melt in the fry pan. You only need to do this with the first pancake, then there's already butter in the mix. Then pour a thin layer of batter into the fry pan." Invisible hands lift the bowl and pour the mix into the pan. "Once its surface is solid, meaning it doesn't move when you tip the fry pan slightly, and the side that's down is a nice golden brown, you flip it!" The pan is lifted into the air and flips the pancake. "Perfect every time," Chef Nagi comments proudly. 

Omi waves his pompoms. 

"When the other side is as nice a color as the first, it's done!" The pancake is flipped onto a plate. "You can serve these with berries, fruits, sugar, jam, marmalade and just about anything that's got a sweet taste! I'm going for jam." A jar of jam floats to Nagi's side. "Since Omi's fave is blueberry, we'll serve this with blueberry jam!" 

"Oh, Chef Nagi!" says Omi with stars in his eyes. The two of them clasp each other's hands and gaze at each other. Lovey-dovey music begins to play, everything goes pink and there are flowers everywhere. 

"Oh, Trusty Assistant Omi!" 

Then they snap out of it and Nagi whips out his chopsticks. "And now, to taste! Omi!" he says, holding up a piece of pancake to the blond. "For you!" 

Omi waves his pompoms before tasting. "Hmmm…" 

Chef Nagi makes wobbly eyes at the blond and promptly receives a thumbs up. 

The audience goes, "YAY!" 

Nagi and Omi clasp each other's hands again. "Perfect every time!" Chef Nagi says. "This is why I get laid!" 

The people in the audience glance a bit worriedly at each other. "…yay?" 

Omi breaks free to wave his pompoms. 

Chef Nagi waves at the camera. "That's all for this time! Next time, I'll show you how to make wok, easy, easy!" 

The final cheer is a loud, "YAY!" 

As the camera zooms out, we see Chef Nagi and his Trusty Assistant Omi holding hands and going smoochie. 

The theme song starts paying again, this time instrumental. The recipe comes up on screen once more, for those who can write really quickly. 

_1 egg   
2 1/2 dl milk   
1 1/4 dl flour (wheat)   
1/2 teaspoon salt   
1/2 teaspoon sugar   
1/2 tablespoon butter   
Serve with sweet of your choice_

* * *

_A/N:_ Yes! We're co-authoring! Yay! We were supposed to go on a picnic, but it was raining, so we wrote this instead. Um, yeah. Now, this is very OOC for Weiß-Omi and Schwarz-Nagi, but very IC for the Omi and Nagi we know. Nagi-kun's cooking is infamous. Mostly because he cooks in the nude. *eww* Anyway, you want more? Tell us and we'll write more! Um, yeah, and the recipe isn't necessarily for _Swedish_ pancakes, but they're the kind that we make here in Sweden. The recipe is right, too! Yeehee! We just had this thing going that this Nagi would only eat stuff with his chopsticks. Yes! Review? Of course! And we'll love you! /Lela-chan and Lenn-neechan   
  
  



End file.
